


Curves

by badmurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, idk honestly this is my first attempt at this so it's probably trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmurphy/pseuds/badmurphy
Summary: AU in which Abby adopts Murphy and Clarke tries to integrate him into her friend group.--He tells himself that he's not going. Clarke can go with her dumb friends and they can all be killed by a psycho for all he cares. But then it's the morning of and his bag is packed and Bellamy's there and the smile that he gives Murphy makes Murphy's brain go a bit fuzzy. Murphy wonders if Bellamy smiles that way when he sees Clarke and his heart feels like it's being stabbed but he's the one with the knife, not Bellamy. He licks his lips and Bellamy steps closer to him. For a second he forgets how to breathe and the world around him starts to spin. The only thing in clear focus are Bellamy's lips which look so incredibly inviting and he is in a daze when he hears the other speak. "Can I?" Bellamy's husky voice calls to him and hell yes. Whatever the hell Bellamy wants. Murphy starts to mumble and whatever he says is not English so Bellamy kind of quirks his eyebrow and then touches Murphy's shoulder, grabbing Murphy's backpack to put in the trunk.





	1. So Bad.

Murphy absolutely hates socializing so when Clarke invites him her stupid cabin in the stupid woods, his eye roll is absolutely classic.

"Come on, _Murph_. It will be fun and mom wants the place for a few days anyway." He opens his mouth to be an asshole. To tell her not to call him _Murph_ because he hates that shit and that Abby is not his _mother_. His mother is dead and she was nothing like Abby. She would never take a kid into her home and off the streets. As his blue eyes watch her, flat and unyielding, Murphy bites his bottom lip for a moment and the blonde all but jumps out of her seat. Her arms wrap around him and its almost uncharacteristic of her since she isn't the type to push herself on anyone but she feels like she is finally getting through the layer of bullshit.

She's not though and as she lets go, he _can't_ let her have this moment.

"I didn't say yes??" Murphy blinks at her and makes a face but Clarke knows better. As they stand in the kitchen of her home, or rather _their_ home, she has won. He can protest all he wants but he will still come with her and her friends. If he allows himself to enjoy it? Well, that's a battle for another day. "Why does she want the house to herself for anyway?" Maybe he can get out of the trip if he just promises to ghost away in his room all weekend. It's not like he hasn't done that before. He did it when he lived with his mother. After years of basically being dead to her, Murphy knows how to be invisible.

"Boyfriend is in town." Clarke almost looks apologetic as she says it and they exchange a look of slight disgust. Abby's boyfriend is almost never in town, he is always off somewhere doing boring shit that goes in one ear and out the other on the rare occasions Murphy sees him. He and Kane aren't exactly fans of each other. Kane thought that Abby was being impulsive in bringing Murphy into her home without even looking into the kid's record which of course was terrible. Murphy never pretended to be someone he wasn't. He told Abby to keep her charity but she insisted and that was when Murphy learned that the Griffin women were stubborn as all hell. She said something about how he was the same age as her daughter and she would want someone to take care of Clarke if she couldn't. And that was when he knew that Abby Griffin was nothing like his mother because even before she died, she never cared about taking care of Murphy. 

"I guess I'll go. Wouldn't want to ruin the lovebird's time." He rolls his eyes again. He owed Abby that much. If she wanted a weekend to do whatever gross stuff she and beard man wanted to do, good on her.

Murphy watches as Clarke washes an apple and then starts quartering it. She slides half of it his way when she is finished and his heart aches a little. Clarke and Abby have been so good to him and he has never done anything to deserve it. He hates himself a little but takes his part of the apple and brings it to his mouth because he's hungry and right now, everything is okay. Right now, he doesn't have to wait for the other shoe to drop. Everything is good. "So it's just us and the girls? You're not painting my nails or braiding my hair."

The small smirk on the blonde's face looks dangerous and it makes Murphy's stomach ache. The shoe is about to drop. Fuck, he didn't see that one coming.

"Not necessarily. Raven and Lexa are going _but_ so are Wells and Bellamy." And at this, Murphy loses his shit completely.

" _Fuck you_ , I'm not going." And he isn't. No way in hell. Not only does he hate Wells but he has no intention of spending the whole weekend watching Clarke and Bellamy pretend they aren't into each other. Its gross and it makes him want to punch someone. Not for any reason in particular, of course, just because it's super gross. It's like one of those stupid teen movies where the nice girl and the super hot guy are supposed to be together but they make you wait like two hours for them to realize it? And its not lost on him that he thinks of Bellamy as the super hot guy because anyone with eyes could see that. 

"Come on, Murphy. Wells and Bellamy don’t really get along." What a shock. She was really selling the weekend alright. "But Bellamy _likes_ you." And Murphy's whole expression sours. Bellamy _fucking_ Blake liking him? Its a joke. One that Clarke is too blind to see. Sure, they make small talk sometimes and Bellamy occasionally gives him a ride home when Clarke is busy with Lexa and Raven after school. But that doesn't mean they are friends and it definitely doesn't mean Bellamy _likes_ him. If Bellamy talks to him, its because of Clarke. If anyone at that stupid school talks to him, its because of the pretty blonde who is **NOT** his real sister, despite how much she is trying to be.

"Why not invite someone else?" He is not sure where he will go but maybe he can crash with Mbege for a few days. It's not like he doesn't have friends.. Well, actually outside of Clarke and Mbege, there is no one. "Like Octavia? Bellamy actually _does_ like her." He has to. Brothers have to like their sisters, it's the rule or something.

Clarke looks at him with actual pain in her eyes and he remembers that his fake sister and Bellamy's actual sister are not on speaking terms anymore though he isn't sure why. " _John_." He has forced her to use his first name, which she never does and it makes him cringe. "I won't force you to go but I think it would do you some good to try and make friends. Its like..." Clarke brings her lips together and Murphy prepares himself to get really upset. These kinds of conversations only go one way. They look at each other and neither of them says anything. He almost wishes she would say whatever horrible thing he knows that she is thinking. But then the moment passes and Clarke reaches over to give his hand a light squeeze. "Just think about it." And with that, she's off.

And he _hates_ her. Because she could have been brutal but she chose not to be. Because she invited him to a cabin with her fucking friends so that he could be less lonely and pathetic because he knows that's what this all is. It's pity and that's the most hurtful thing in the world for someone like Murphy. 

He tells himself that he's not going. Clarke can go with her dumb friends and they can all be killed by a psycho for all he cares. But then it's the morning of and his bag is packed and Bellamy's there and the smile that he gives Murphy makes Murphy's brain go a bit fuzzy. Murphy wonders if Bellamy smiles that way when he sees Clarke and his heart feels like it's being stabbed but he's the one with the knife, not Bellamy. He licks his lips and Bellamy steps closer to him. For a second he forgets how to breathe and the world around him starts to spin. The only thing in clear focus are Bellamy's lips which look so incredibly inviting and he is in a daze when he hears the other speak. "Can I?" Bellamy's husky voice calls to him and hell yes. Whatever the hell Bellamy wants. Murphy starts to mumble and whatever he says is not English so Bellamy kind of quirks his eyebrow and then touches Murphy's shoulder, grabbing Murphy's backpack to put in the trunk. 

Oh. Murphy's cheeks go slightly pink as he runs his hand through his messy hair. "Thanks." He whispers back and he wishes the Earth would open up and swallow him whole as he practically runs to the door for the backseat of Bellamy's car. Murphy slips in and shuts the door behind him before anyone can say anything, moving Clarke's sweater as he puts his seat belt on. It's sad, he thinks. Bellamy simply exists and Murphy looses his shit. Maybe the whole will they or won't they thing he hates about Bellamy and Clarke has a lot less to do with it being out of some sad teen movie and more about the giant crush he has on the guy. Ain't that some shit.

His moment of self realization is ruined when Bellamy opens the door to the back seat. He had expected Lexa so what gives? Murphy doesn't even say anything for a moment which is so not like him because he normally always has something snarky to say but all he can do is just stare up at Bellamy and damn, that's a view.

"Hey, Murphy." His voice is slow, like he's unsure. It's kind of cute and definitely a side of Bellamy he has never seen before. "Clarke was planning on sitting in the back with Lexa." And that should mean something to Murphy why? Murphy blinks up at Bellamy as if asking for more explanation and Bellamy actually gives him a confused look like this was common knowledge. With a deep sigh, Murphy unbuckles his seat belt. This is what he gets for being fucking safe. And then it kind of makes sense. Clarke's sweater had been in the seat. 

"So now what? You're banishing me to Well's car? Because I am not going with that prick..." Murphy was already ready to tell all of them to fuck off as he jumps out of the car when he notices the wide grin on Bellamy's face and his cheeks are suddenly very hot and he _hates_ that. 

"Murphy, chill." Like that's so fucking easy. "You're with me." And then Murphy can't breathe again. The look on his face must be panicked because Bellamy's expression turns to concerned before he asks, "If you want? Do you?" There is the unsure look again.

"I want you." The words are out of his mouth before Murphy realizes how incredibly dumb he sounds. "I mean, I want to be with you." Still dumb. "I mean..." Why isn't the Earth opening up to swallow him whole already? His eyes look at Bellamy, pleading him not to be completely weirded out by Murphy's sad outbursts but Bellamy is actually smiling? And Murphy has no idea why this guy is like this or why he looks so hot when he smiles.

"Good to know." Bellamy cocks his head to the side and Murphy's very sure that his eyes look down at Murphy's lips for a moment. And it's like he is just now noticing how close they are to each other and it's too close already but he wants more. And Bellamy smells like coffee and earth and it's incredibly addicting. It's like his feet move on their own, slightly closer to the other and he is incredibly unsure if this is all in his head until Bellamy licks his lips and moves in closer.

"You guys ready?" Clarke is beaming as she practically jumps on both of them at once and Murphy feels like he could throw up. The moment is gone. If it even was a moment and not something he imagined in his head. He looks over at Bellamy who isn't looking back at him, instead he's already on his way to the drivers seat like nothing happened. Clarke already diving into the backseat and the only one who looks gives Murphy a knowing look is Lexa as she shrugs and has a giant smirk on her face as she gets in the back seat with Clarke. They are on the road five minutes later and all Murphy can think about is how maybe it was all in his head but nothing can take away how nice Bellamy smelled and how he could get addicted to that. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Left Unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short but it's setting the rest of the story up. 
> 
> huge thank you to everyone reading and to everyone who left kudos. :)

They are out on the open road for about two hours before Clarke tells Bellamy they need to make a pit stop and Bellamy Blake would not be Bellamy Blake if he did not do everything Clarke told him to. And Murphy _hates_ that.

Or rather he hates that Bellamy hasn't really said much to him at all in the past two hours. From his position in the passenger's seat, it's too awkward for him to take notice of what Clarke and Lexa had been up to but neither of them had said too much either. Maybe they were asleep? Fuck these people, Murphy sinks down against the seat to slouch even more than he was slouching before. 

The car stops and Clarke and Lexa are out of the car in seconds, running off into the store to get something stupid, he's sure.

Sometimes being this bitter is exhausting and as Murphy sighs, he barely notices that Bellamy still hasn't left the car and is now looking in his direction as if he expects something from Murphy. No one should ever expect anything from Murphy. Bellamy should know that, if he paid attention to Murphy at all but no, he was too busy being in love with Clarke. And Murphy hated them both honestly.

"They're cute, huh?" Bellamy says after a little while and he's still looking over at Murphy like Murphy should understand what he's trying to tell him. Like he is a fucking mind-reader.

"Yeah, I guess." Murphy shrugs. Not really. Bellamy _fucking_ Blake actually has the nerve to call the girls cute to Murphy's face? _Asshole_. How could he not know that Murphy had a huge and gross and really sad crush on him and that calling both Clarke and Lexa cute wasn't fucking heartbreaking. Bellamy was an idiot. And Murphy was crushing on a fucking idiot.

Bellamy is still staring at him when Lexa makes it back to the car and the smirk on her face is priceless as she asks if she's interrupting anything and should come back later. Murphy doesn't even bother asking what that's about before Bellamy steps out to visit the restroom, advising Murphy that they won't be making more stops until they get to the cabin and fuck that. All he needs to do is get Clarke to ask and the big idiot would do anything for her. He is sitting there with the most bitter expression on his face when Lexa shifts over so that her arms rest on the driver's seat of the car and she can look at Murphy with a smirk like she knows everything. He wants to say something smart but it's best to not engage. Something about Lexa's always made him uneasy. She looks at him like she could kill him and he knows that's true. She wouldn't even have to try hard.

"Your crush on him is actually kind of adorable, in a weird way." And it's the first time that the elephant in the room is acknowledged and Murphy doesn't know what to say. He should just tell her to fuck off. Mind her own business and all that jazz but his heart kind of hurts? It dawns on him that he's so incredibly obvious with his crush and that it's probably incredibly sad to everyone who sees him practically drooling over Bellamy when it's clear that a guy like that would never go for someone like him. "Sometimes it's hard, even for people who seem pretty confident, to make a move when they _like_ someone." She says after a while like it's really fucking poetic or something and Murphy hates her. He doesn't know what the fuck she's even talking about. Murphy is about to tell her to fuck off when Clarke gets back and then suddenly it's like Murphy doesn't even exist and that's frustrating. No one seems to see him next to the golden girl, Clarke, and why would they.

Of course, what Murphy doesn't see as he's wallowing in self-pity is the way that Clarke slides next to Lexa's side and how she takes the other female's hand in her own, holding her tight like they have been doing since they first got on the road. The blonde's head falls onto Lexa's shoulder and if Murphy just turned around for five seconds he would see that, yes, Bellamy was right. They're very fucking cute.

Bellamy shows up again after a few minutes and he hands Murphy a soda that he didn't ask for and Murphy simply nods in thank you.

It was really hard to hate Bellamy when he was this nice to him.

The rest of the ride is quiet as the car filled up with all the words they left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not all that sure what this is but i have been wanting to write a fic for a while to try this out. thank you for reading this even though it kinda sucks :(


End file.
